emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6764 (10th January 2014)
Plot Alicia and Leyla are let out of prison. They plan to go back to Leyla's flat and collect her stuff. Ali and Lisa gather Rachel and Sam to make plans for the wedding. Dom shows his gratitude to Vanessa by fixing things around the house and offering to cook dinner. Priya apologises to Jai for yelling at him yesterday but assures him she is fine and that the medication she has been given will help her. Leyla and Alicia break into the pole-dancing club by the backdoor which is unlocked. Sam voices to Charity is suspicions that Declan is framing him. She adamantly denies it and tries to scare Sam into fleeing the village. Rachel is shocked when Ali turns up with their mother's wedding dress for her, thinking it had been pawned years ago. Alicia and Leyla decide to help themselves to the club's takings as they leave with Leyla's belongings, but Frank catches them in the act. They manage to fend Frank off and run off down the fire escape. Megan is home from the hospital and Declan moves her into Brook Cottage. Vanessa is annoyed with Rhona when she suggests she's taken in Dom because she fancies him. Cain later pushes Charity for inside information on Declan following Rachel's accusations and she promises to try to find out. Cain and Zak manage to brighten Sam's mood by discussing the wedding plans, much to the annoyance of Declan, who is worried that Charity's plan to get rid of Sam isn't working. Rachel is overwhelmed when she tries on the wedding dress. David gets an unpleasant surprise when Alicia turns up with Leyla and her belongings. He's adamant that Leyla isn't staying with them. Alicia is forced to explain to him that she was working as a pole dancer. She explains that it could be good for Jake to get to know Leyla and David is forced to give in. Priya is glad when she's need to assist Diane in the bar as she tries to force down an apple on her break but is unable to. Jake says he's happy if Leyla stays with them for a while. David gets Leyla on her own and warns her that if she hurts Jake or Alicia, he'll make sure she never sees either of them again. Cast Regular cast *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Archie Breckle - Aadam Wahab Shahzad (uncredited) *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Frank - Anthony Mark Streeter Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's - Shop floor *Farrers Barn - Living room *Café Main Street - Public area *Brook Cottage - Exterior, living room/stairs *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and hallway *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Police Station - Reception *Bow Chicka Wow Wow - Club, upstairs flat, fire escape Notes *Bhasker Patel is credited as Rishi Sharma in this episode, despite not having any dialogue. In both of his appearances in this episode, he is seen leaving a room. *The Front Desk Operator at the police station is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,540,000 (23rd place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes